Memory speed and memory capacity continue to increase to meet the demands of system applications. Some of these system applications include mobile electronic systems that have limited space and limited power resources. In mobile applications, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), memory cell density, power consumption and speed are issues for future generations. There is also continued need for an increase in speed in accessing data stored in memory. In some memory applications there is a need to rapidly change data that is stored in the memory, and in some cases, on a global basis. Rapidly changing the state of data is desirable in other data processing applications as well.